Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Meet Mario and Luigi". Plot (At Bowser's Castle, two Koopatrols lead to Bowser) *Bowser: Back again? *Koopatrol #1: Yes. *Koopatrol #2: King Boo is here for you. *Bowser: Ah. King Boo, show yourself. *King Boo: *appear in shapeshift* Boo! *Koopatrols: *scream and runaway* *Bowser: King Boo, my master, what do you got in hands? *King Boo: Master Bowser, there's real penguins on the forest. I am going to stop them. *Bowser: Ahh, our chance is to capture them to your mansion. *King Boo: Yes. Luigi will have the fear of his life. *Bowser: Good. Now go to the forest and capture them. My penguin collection is mine! *King Boo: Yes. See you so soon. *teleports* *Bowser: At last. All of Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. *evil laugh* (At the beach, Dorrie drops by Yoshi) *Yoshi: Thanks for the ride Dorrie. *Dorrie: You're welcome my man Yoshi. If something bad happen, just call me and i can take you back home. *Yoshi: Alright. Bye. *Dorrie: Take care. *swim back to the sea* *Yoshi: Alright Mario and Luigi, whatever you are. Here i come. (Yoshi enter to the jungle of the forest. With the penguin species and Sven) *Mumble: So guys, this place is like the same one than before. Do you know where we going? *Perxio: Uh.............? *Rinaldo: What Uh? Speak up! *Perxio: This way. *Rinaldo: Oh. *Perxio: What are you waiting for? Come on. (In the center of the forest) *Mumble: What am i seeing? *Perxio: I don't know. It's too dark. *Phoenix: I know we should know where we are at. It's the way to know for sure that we are not lost. *Gloria: Boys, we can all do it together. We are a group and part of it. *Perxio: Yes. *Ramón: We are. *Phoenix: What we need, is to find someone who will help us rescue our children. *Mumble: Well, without Koops and Goombella, we have to do it on our own. *Phoenix: Come on guys, no time wasted. *Ramón: Now, Rinaldo will let the fears out of his mind. *Rinaldo: Oh shush it Ramón. You're giving me a bad day today. The third time in a year to give me a bad day. *Phoenix: You will learn to get used to it, amigo. *Rinaldo: Sorry. Let's just go. *Mumble: Okay then. (In the forest hill) *Lombardo: Ooooooh, a water lake. *Raul: Seems warm. *Lovelace: We may be able to jump and pass by. There are no logs around. So we may have to jump. *Sven: All duty for safety. Let's jump. (They jumped into the lake) *Mumble: Looks warm. *Perxio: I know. But less cold. *Mumble: It sure fell nice in there. *Phoenix: Yeah, I see what you mean by that. *Mumble: Let's swim. (In the lake) *Mumble: The water out there is warm. Not that cold. *Phoenix: Well, our bodies are designed for extreme cold. *Rinaldo: Come on guys, swim fast. Don't get yourself dirty. *Raul: Man, Rinaldo is having a ruff day today. Right? *Mumble: Yes. I think he need a little break. *Rinaldo: Yeah. I'm on a break. *Ramón: Rinaldo, don't you want to stick with us? *Rinaldo: No. *Mumble: Follow him guys. *Lovelace: Rinaldo, we're coming with you. (The penguin species and Sven follow Rinaldo) *Rinaldo: Yeah, follow me you want. *Mumble: We're trying to help you be calm. *Phoenix: We care about you, amigo. *Rinaldo: Yeah, you won't see me til' the day Antarctica becomes a ball island. *Mumble: Our world is shaped as a mushroom like we saw today. *Rinaldo: Why would i know like now? *Phoenix: You cannot run off by yourself, amigo. *Rinaldo: Hey. I'm a adult now. Since my amigos were kids, we made the Amigos Cave. We tried making our place a community until we failed by the time i met your brother on Graduation Day. *Mumble: That was in the past. We defeated the skuas together by the time you saved your own colony. *Rinaldo: No. Ramón did it with you. Boss Skua will never be a good citizen of Antarctica. *Ramón: Gosh, nobody is perfect in our world. *Lovelace: And there is no perfect person who fail on things at all. *Phoenix: Lovelace is right, amigo. *Rinaldo: Yeah, follow me everyone. (Everyone follow Rinaldo, far from the forest, Mario and Luigi were searching for something) *Luigi: Hello? Did you see something? *Mario: I don't know. It sounded familiar. But nothing seems to go on for now. *Luigi: I know a way, follow me. (Back with the penguins, Cheep Cheeps were swimming) *Mumble: What kind of fishes are those? *Seymour: There not like the ones from our world. *Mumble: They're all red. Follow them. (They follow the Cheep Cheeps) *Raul: Big fishes. Big big fishy. *Phoenix: Let's see how they react to us. *Mumble: Oh, everyone turn left. (They turned left) *Phoenix: Where are we going? *Mumble: This is our stop. The Land. *Terry: Alright, a place to live. *Mumble: Let's land. (They land on the grass) *Rinaldo: This place isn't spooky after all. *Phoenix: Maybe someone will notice us and we will have help. *Mumble: Let's go guys. (In the log section) *Gloria: Be aware, these things might hit us. *Mumble: Don't make the trees fall on us. *Seymour: Whatever you are, stay as a group. *Memphis: We should stick together. *Raul: Yeah so someone don't run off on there own. *Lombardo: Nobody's getting lost. *Raul: I know. *Mumble: We have to get going. Come on. *Ramón: Ooh, log. *Raul: What log? The cut one? *Ramón: Yes. We didn't didn't sleep for a day. I want to try it out. *Raul: No Ramón, you already gotten some sleep. *Ramón: What? We didn't even get sleep from yesterday. You were looking up in the sky while we were searching yesterday. *Rinaldo: Now this is how i cost it. *Raul: You blew it man. No time to sleep. *Ramón: Raul, leave it to this. I do anything i want. *Phoenix: I just hope we find help soon. *Mumble: I know brother. *Ramón: *yawns* Ahh, good day for the Amigos. Good night everyone. *sleeps* *Raul: Ramón? *Ramón: Ahh, it's okay Raul. Everything went okay as well. *Raul: Aw man. *Rinaldo: Do you know what you have in your mind? *lick his fin and put it on Ramón* *Ramón: Oh oh oh. (In Ramón's Mind) *Ramón: Hey, where am i? *Rinaldo: Hey Ramón, i'm in your mind now. *Ramón: Are we in the Dream World? *Rinaldo: No idiot! Your Mind! *Ramón: My mind? *Rinaldo: Yes. What are we on? Paulet Island? *Ramón: No. Not the island with Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. *Rinaldo: I think two ladies need to meet you. *Ramón: Them? *???: Yes. I'm Pally. *Ramón: They're emperors. *Pally: Yes we are. *???: Truly penguins. Emperor Penguins. *Ramón: Like Tallboy. *Rinaldo: Mumble HappyFeet. The son of Memphis and Norma Jean. *Ramón: So ladies? How do we get out of the forest? *Pally: All you gotta do is find a way with your Sventhink. And you use your sense to find a way out of the forest. Then you're free and off to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Ramón: Yes. *Esequiel: And at last, you will meet me as a human. *Ramón: Esequiel the Tickle Inventor? *Esequiel: Hi Ramón. Remember me when i met you in Cape Adare? You will look for the plumber in red who is the "Me" of the Mushroom Kingdom. He has all the sense in me on what Josesito mentioned before. *Josesito: *in hologram* Yes. You sir, will be the hero since you defeated the Boss Skua and save your colony from Roy. *Roy: *in hologram* Yes. I am watching you young man. *Ramón: Hey, i am not a kid. *Phoenix: *in hologram* I hope we can find the help we are looking for soon. *Ramón: Soon? Ok. What's the other penguin name? *???: My name is Nicole. *Ramón: Good. *Nicole: I wish i was human. But i would be a adelie penguin chick. *Ramón: Yeah. A adelie penguin chick. Very fuzzy penguins. Or you can be a emperor penguin chick like Erik. *Nicole: Sound great to me. *Rinaldo: Can you wake up now. *Ramón: *back in the real-world* What? *Rinaldo: Ramón! Wake up. We gotta go. *Ramón: Aw man. That was quick. *Raul: Get up, stand up for your rights. *Ramón: Fine. *Phoenix: We need to find help from others that are willing to join us. *Ramón: Okay, let's go. (They move on until Yoshi spy on them) *Yoshi: Penguins? (With the Mario Bros.) *Mario: Mama mia, how long is this place? *Luigi: Who grow the trees up? *Mario: Luigi, i saw something strange. Hide here. *Luigi: What? *Mario: Hide! (Mario make Luigi hide in the tree bush) *Mumble: What's that? *Memphis: Monsters, back up. Nobody want to see us. *Sven: Stay closer.....to that green thing. (Nabbit appears, capturing Mumble) *Mumble: Ahhh! *Phoenix: Hey! Let go of my brother. *Nabbit: *flee* *Phoenix: Somebody save him? *Yoshi: *appear* Me. I will save the penguin. *Phoenix: A Green Dinosaur? *Yoshi: Yes. I'm a Yoshi. *Phoenix: You sir. You must help us to get my brother back. *Yoshi: Brother? Ok. *Gloria: He went to the right. *Phoenix: I want my brother back as well as the children that Bowser took. *Yoshi: Bowser.....let's go. (Yoshi follow the penguins to catch Nabbit) *Mario: What are they're doing? *Luigi: Mario, we must follow them. Let's go. (Mario and Luigi join along) *Lovelace: Aliens! They look dwarf and small. *Sven: Not small. They're humans. *Lovelace: Humans, right. (Nabbit try running in the other way until Kooper hit him) *Kooper: Oops, sorry. I'm very blind. *Nabbit: Go. *Kooper: Thanks. *run off* *Nabbit: Yes. Finally, the penguin is now mine. *Phoenix: Hey you! Stop! *Nabbit: Uh oh. Penguins. *Lovelace: That's right. You either return our friend or get eaten by this dinosaur. *Phoenix: Give me back my brother you thief! *Nabbit: No. This is a perfect gift for Bowser. *Phoenix: He doesn't like you. Give my brother back or else! *Nabbit: No! (Mario and Luigi appear and hit the Nabbit) *Nabbit: Ahhhh. Mario and Luigi. *Mario: Yes. Stay out of the forest. *Nabbit: *run off* *Luigi: Yeah. Don't you ever come back to use something for kidnapping! *Mumble: Hey. Those aliens have saved us. *Lovelace: Thank you aliens for saving my man Mumble. Do you know how to get out of this forest? *Mario: Uh.......no. *Sven: But who are you guys? *Mario: I'm-a-me Mario. *Luigi: And i'm Luigi. This is my brother Mario. *Sven: You guys are twins? *Luigi: No. I was born after Mario. We were born on a island years ago when the storks brought us and got separated by the Magikoopas. *Mumble: Sad to hear it. *Ramón: It's okay. Let me tell something to you, my grandfather Tamón was captured by a penguin capturer named Beny a long time ago. Me and Lovelace made a deal to save my grandfather in a alien site. *Mumble: That was a long time ago. We save your grandfather at a junk site. *Ramón: Oh. Flames and trash started coming in. *Luigi: Wow. That reminded me of saving the princess from Bowser. *Mario: And defeating Donkey Kong from capturing Pauline. *Mumble: I know. But nice to meet you guys. *Mario: We will alway help you together and have all the fun in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Mumble: Cool. We have a problem going on. Danger has headed in our world when the monsters stole our kids. *Mario: Hm.........Koopalings. That's it. *Mumble: Koopalings? *Mario: Yes. They stole your kids last night. *Mumble: Oh no. Those Koopalings has stole the kids. *Luigi: Don't worry, we will help. *Yoshi: Oh my, i would love to help. *Mario: You too Yoshi? *Yoshi: Yes. I'm counting in. *Luigi: Alright. (King Boo was searching in the forest) *King Boo: Well, well, well. Where are the penguins? *see the penguins* Ah, there it is. *fly to the penguins* *Luigi: AHHHHHH!!!!!! GHOST! *Mario: King Boo. *King Boo: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Well, well, well Mario Brothers, you found the penguins. *Mario: Our penguins? They're not mine. They're from the antarctic. *King Boo: Oh yes. I can see them. *Lovelace: You ghost ball head, get out. *King Boo: No. Don't ask me what to do. *Luigi: *fear* Mario.........kill him. *King Boo: Ahahahahahahahahaha. My boos, get them. (A swarm of Boos arrive to capture the penguins) *Mumble: Ghosts! They're real! *Gloria: Mumble. *Mumble: Gloria. *Ramón: We don't got it! *Mario: Monster! *King Boo: Oh, you are captured too also. (Three Boos capture Mario, Luigi and Yoshi) *Mario: Mama mia! *Luigi: I want my mommy! *Yoshi: I hope the penguins pop you out. *King Boo: Oh no you don't! We're setting off to Luigi's Mansion. *Luigi: My mansion? That mansion was old and abandoned for years. No one would ever buy it since the forest caught on fire and become a haunted place like Bowser's Castle. *King Boo: Too bad, so sad. Now to the mansion! (The Boos teleported with the captured heroes) *King Boo: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *teleports* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 4) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 2) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers